A Family
by Mae Rose
Summary: Kurama and Hiei take a vacation in the makai for a while along with some friends. Then they come home so truths and supprises a wait them. Who's the little Boy? Read as they start there family. Yaoi KH pairing 3 Book in my series! Dont for get to review
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone it me this is it the new story. It starts up RIGHT after Mutant High so you need to read that if you havnt. Any how I do not own Yu Yu hakusho! Please review! I hope that you like it… this story has longer chapters… so woot for you 10 review before I up-date.**

Kurama and Hiei landed on the ground in the Maki softly. They watched as the rest of the Demons started off on their way home. The dark tournament gang, however, had waited for them to pass though the portal. Kurama smiled kindly at them before approaching.

"You guys really didn't have to wait for us. You should go back to what it was you were up to before we interrupted you," Kurama said sweetly to them. Touya smiled brightly at him before walking up and hitting him on the back.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy, do you? Just as soon as you're up to full strength, we're having our rematch, and until then you two are just going to have to put up with us!" Touya said, peering over at the others who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"He had a point, you know. It will be fun getting to spend some time with each other," Jin said, walking up to Touya and wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, I guess that we're going to be having company. That is alright with you Hiei, is it not?" Kurama asked, turningto Hiei. Hiei nodded his head yes before moving toward the group more.

"Well, Kurama, lead the way," Hiei said waiting patiently. Kurama smiled at him before they took off. They ran though the wood for about half the day before Kurama came to a Stop. They were in the middle of the wood were the vegetation got very thick. Kurama walked toward it, slowly feeding the plants his Ki. The surrounding plants all moved aside to reveal a very pretty yet unkempt clearing.

Kurama took a step into the clearing holding up a hand to keep the others from entering. He walked just a little before a few other plants came out of the ground and wrapped around his arms. Kurama stood calmly as the plants started tightening. The others stood and watched in shock as the plants continued to circle Kurama. After about a minute of standing there the plants unwound themselves and retreated into the ground. Kurama leaned down and turned them back to seedlings before turning to the others.

"You can come in now. Those were just a few minor plants that protect my den here. I do believe that there should be room for all of us. We may be short a room or two… I don't really remember," Kurama said, walking over to the caves inside the clearing. The vines in front of the door moved themselves as Kurama walked through them. The others followed close behind him.

Along the walls of the cave there were flowers that glowed brightly, lighting the caves as they walked through. They went down a short tunnel before coming to what looked like a sitting room. There were seats along the walls with a large table in the center. Then there was a bar table separating the room from the kitchen. In the kitchen there were plenty of cupboards and countertop space. There was a large wine rack that was filled with Sake, wine and other alcoholic beverages. Chuu's eyes lit up at the sight and he started to wander toward it. Kurama, spotting this, called out to him instantly.

"You will not take a drop of any of them, unless you agree to help me get this place cleaned up," Kurama started sternly. Chuu turned to him and smiled largely.

"You mean if I help clean you'll let me pick anything on this rack?" he questioned. Kurama nodded his head yes and Chuu's eyes lit up even more. "Do you know how much some of these would cost?" he asked. Kurama smiled at him.

"Yes, I know the price of them, but Youko stole most of them so it really doesn't matter to me. After all, in this den alone I have more then enough gold and jewels to live luxuriously in the Maki or Human world. Anyhow, for the time I've spent in this human body I haven't really drunk much. So I best not let it go to waste. So after my place is cleaned you can help yourself. This is only a fourth of the stash here," Kurama said. Chuu whooped in the air before turning to the others.

"What are we waiting for, let's get to work," he said, ordering the others to begin Kurama smiled and supplied them with cleaning Suplies He showed them where to clean and what rooms to stay out of. Kurama and Hiei also helped with the cleaning. Well, Hiei helped for a little while before telling Kurama that he was going to go hunting for dinner. They had only eaten breakfast that day and everyone was bound to get hungry.

Kurama worked in the kitchen clearing out the dirt and old stuff. He decided that he would have to get a fridge and different silverware because the old wooden ones had decomposed. Touya helped him out with the kitchen, and they had a light conversation. By the time the kitchen was done, Kurama had repaired some of the baskets and grown some vegetables, filling the baskets with them. He also had filled some of the baskets with fruit.

Kurama was a little surprised by the size of this den. He had thought that it was one of his smaller ones but he was wrong. Back when he was Youko this was one of the dens that he used more often then not. It was a larger one and the last one that he was in before he was forced to retreat to the human world. The den had eight bedrooms, four rooms that were full of treasure, a room with a large hot spring in it. He had grown some plants to draw water from the hot spring up to the kitchen. This den was also the den that he and his thief gang occupied the most.

Kurama sighed as he finished the last bit up in the kitchen. The others had each picked out a room in which they would stay while visiting. They had dusted and aired the place out. Kurama had found that most of the sheets and blankets had been eaten by moths and they would need to go to town to get new ones. Town, he knew, was only about an hour away at their normal speed, but he didn't think that it would be such a good idea to go tonight. It was already around seven and Hiei would be back from hunting any moment If they went to town they would get there at dark and then most of the stands and stores would be closed. Unlike the human world, they were all run by private owners who liked being home at dinner with their families.

Kurama went to the room that he had always used and opened the door. The room before him was richly done. It had a fireplace at the side of it with a large four-poster bed. The curtains had been eaten at a bit, but he would replace them. The bed also had a few fur blankets on it, which were very good at keeping one warm. The floor was covered in fur rugs and below them were sandstone tiles. There were a few shelves with books on them, but other then that the shelves were full of treasures that Youko liked best. Hung on the walls were a few paintings, but they, too, had been eaten at.

There then was a large vanity against one of the walls. The Mirror on the vanity was ovular,that sat in a wooden frame. Along the frame there were vine-like carvings. The piece was very artistic. On the top of the vanity there were many jewelry boxes that, also were decorativel_y _carved. Inside them was extremely fancy and rich jewelry that Youko wore on occasion. Kurama sat in front of the mirror and picked up the richly carved brush that lay on the vanity. He ran it through his hair, enjoying the feel. After he finished brushing it, he laid the brush back in its spot. He opened one of the closer boxes to find it filled with all sorts of hair clips. Most of them were covered in gems and rubies, but the one that stood out the most that he liked. It was a silver barrette with a rose on the endThe stem of the rose was silver with emeralds the leaves. The rose was made up of elegantly cut rubies.

Kurama pulled his hair back into its normal ponytail. He then slid the barrette in his hair. He smiled at how it looked perfect in his hair. Kurama would never admit it but he liked to play with his it. The only one who knew his secret was his mother, who had also enjoyed playing with it when he was younger. Youko had the same fetish. Kurama once more looked at himself in the mirror before standing up. He turned around to head to the door but was startled to see Hiei standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"Hiei, you're back. You could have said something, you know," Kurama commented, a little frustrated that Hiei had actually managed to sneak up on him.

"But then I wouldn't have had the element of surprise on my side. My, is that pin lovely on you," Hiei said, walking up to him. He brushed a bit of hair from Kurama's eyes before pulling him down for a kiss. Kurama smiled into the kiss before joining in. When they pulled back for air Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and brought him over to the bed. Kurama flopped them down on the bed and cuddled into Hiei. Hiei sat and delicately ran his hand through Kurama's hair.

"I managed to bag two deer; the others are skinning and gutting one right now. I'll dry it for dinner tonight, and we can let the other hang till tomorrow. Then you can fry it up and do what ever else you want to do with it," Hiei said. Kurama sat up a bit and peered down at Hiei.

"We should go shopping tomorrow. This den needs an up-grade, and we need to get a fridge, as well as blankets, clothing, den curtains, and other fabric stuff. It's amazing what damage moths can do in 25 years." Kurama commented running his hand down the curtains. Hiei chuckled at this.

"You make it sound like we're moving in," he said. Kurama turned and smiled at him.

"No, we're not going to move in, but this den would make a good vacation spot. It would also make a good pit stop when we go on missions," Kurama said. Hiei looked thoughtful for a second.

"You do have a point, but you want us to bring the idiots here? They would see all the wines and things and get drunk off their asses," Hiei snarled. Kurama hugged him close and smiled.

"Well then, we'll just have to move the wine cellar somewhere else!" Kurama said before sitting up. "You know what else we should do?" he asked Hiei. Hiei looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"We should sell a room full of this treasure on the black market and get a bunch of human money. Then we should build us a big house in the country were there's no one to bug us… I could design the house and it would be perfect. Then we can live how we want. We could also pay for my mother to live happily… what do you think?" Kurama asked looking down at Hiei. Hiei smiled at him, he sat up a bit and kissed him.

"I think that it sounds wonderful," Hiei said. Kurama smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Yo, 'Rama, Hiei where are you two… We finished with the deer, Hiei, you can come cook it now," they heard Chuu yell down the hall. Kurama let go of Hiei and they both got out of bed.

"I'll make a salad to go with the meat, while you cook it," Kurama said, walking past Hiei. They both made their way down the hall way to cook.

TBC

**Woot and there was chapter one. Any how I hope that you all liked I so far… I would like to thank my wonderful volunteer who edited this for me… And Anna Jagonshi you still need to e-mail me… Any how everyone R&R pwees I will up-date soon but the more reviews the faster I do it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm going to nursing school and working 2 jobs so my writing time has really became limited the last year. However I'm on brake right now and am going to try and write a little for ya all. So here is the next chapter (insert disclaimer here) I need and editor again. If your interested give me a yell!**

After dinner was done the guest of the house found them selves in the living area enjoying one of Kurama's many cases of alcohol to choose from. The gang babbled on about random things just enjoying each others company. Over time every one either passes out, or in Kurama and Hiei's case they retired to their bed room.

**The Next Morning**

Like most morning Hiei was the first to rise. He awoke to find himself snugly cuddled in to Kurama's arms. Hiei shifted in the arms that held him so that he was facing Kurama. He smiled and leaned in giving Kurama a light kill, before trailing his hands down Kurama's sides in a light tickle. Kurama squirmed, before tiredly opening his eye to glare at Hiei. Hiei smiled brightly at him before kissing him again and pulling away.

Hiei pulled himself out of bed and dressed for the day. Turning back to the bed he wasn't surprised that Kurama had pulled the blanket over his head and gone back to sleep. Laughing quietly to himself Hiei left the room and went to cook breakfast. Everyone was still passed out in the living room. Half way though cooking Kurama joined Hiei in the kitchen. "Good morning love" Kurama said coming up behind Hiei. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and gave him a light kiss on the neck.

"Morning fox" Hiei mumbled as he stirred the food. Kurama smiled and pulled out the stuff for tea. It wasn't long before breakfast and the tea were done. Kurama went in to the living room and began to wake everyone. Chuu and Bui as passed out on the floor after their drinking contest; they were easily woken with a light tap. Renku and Shishi were curled up in front of the dead fire place. Touya and Jin were curled up on the couch together; Jin was sleeping on top of Touya snoring quite loudly. When Kurama shook them Touya eyes fluttered open instantly, Jin however didn't budge.

"Breakfast is done." Kurama said. Touya nodded his head and turned to the sleeping Jin. He shook Jin, after not succeeding, he sighed. He brought his hands up around Jin and placed them in the center of his bare back. Then he froze his hands waking Jin in an instant. Jin jumped up from the cold contact and fell on to the floor. Everyone, who was still in the room laughed at the disgruntle Jin.

After the morning show they all sat down to a not so quiet breakfast. Once they were done eating they all got dressed and went on there way to town. At their top speed they managed to get to town in around 3 hours. From there Kurama sent each on of the gang after the supplies they needed. They had every thing loaded on to a transporter that Kurama had bought and began the track home. The journey home took 5 hours, and by the time they finally it was mid afternoon.

Kurama directed everyone and with in 4 hours of being home they had eaten, Set of the Hydropower mill, replaced all the old silk and linen with new, and moved in all of the electronic equipment. They had just sat down for dinner and a drink, when they felt a ki heading right at them at top speed there were several other ki's following behind it. The gang all stood up grabbed their weapons and ran out of the den. All of them got into their fighting positions. The ki's continuously grew closer, and the one in front was almost on them.

The bushes rustled and suddenly from them burst out…

**And that is were I'm stopping. And I'm not kidding :D. If you want to know what came out of the bushes you're going to have to review. I will add the next chapter when I get 5 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Look im updating it must be the end of the world!! Lol I'm just pulling your leg. (Insert disclaimer here). Hay im looking for a editor for my stories. Must be 18+ and ok with editing Lemon seens! Anyhow Review when you're done and let me know how im doing. THIS HAS NOT BEED EDITED SO DON'T YELL AT ME FOR SPELLING!**

The bushes rustled and suddenly from them burst out a little boy. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at the gang and made a right turn to avoid them. Kurama's eyes widened and he turned and gave Hiei a 'help him look'. Hiei was gone in a blink of an eye and Kurama was once more facing the other approaching ki's. From the same bushes that the little boy appeared from came nine demons. From the clothing they wore Kurama and the others instantly recognized them as slave traders. Kurama rushed at them with out even a second though, right behind him the others charged as well.

In not time the team killed the slave traders. Kurama had the bodies and the mess cleaned up by his plants. He then tended to the gang and cleaned up any wounds they received from the fight. He glanced off in the direction Hiei and the kid went before ushering the team back in side to finish breakfast.

With Hiei and The kid

Hiei raced after the kid in to the wood. Swiftly he ended the chase by grasping this kid and holding him tightly against his chest. The kid struggles and screamed. Tears ran down the boys face as he struggled. He tried everything to free himself including biting Hiei, kicking out and back, but after a while he tiered him self out. He went lax against Hiei's chest begging incoherently. Hiei sat bring the boy with him, hushing him lightly. They sat there for a short time until the boy had calmed down enough for Hiei to talk with him. "Boy ceases your crying so that we may talk." Hiei demanded yet used a soft tone. The boy shivered lightly, yet brought his hand up to wipe the tears from his face.

"Are you going to… to take me back?" the boy asked, his voice shook as he glanced up warily at Hiei.

"No boy, I am not so cruel to do that. I'm sure my friend back there took well care of the men that were after you." Hiei stated. He felt the boy relax more against him. Hiei took this time to give the young boy a look over. He was indeed a child and couldn't have been more then 5 in human years. The child was wearing a pair of shredded pants. The rest of his body was uncovered, and there were many bruises and scars littering his body. "Were you owned?" Hiei asked. The boy stiffened up and glanced up at Hiei, he didn't need him to answer the fear, hurt, and worry was evident in his eyes. Hiei sighed and stood lifting the little boy into his arms.

"What are you doing?" the boy panicked wrapping his arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei grunted and started heading back toward the den. They made it back in no time. Once they arrived Hiei set the boy down keeping his hand around his arm. He dragged the boy in the den and then into the dinning room. Kurama and Touya were the only ones still in there and they were cleaning up.

Kurama paused when he saw Hiei enter. He set the pile of plates down on the table and walked over to Hiei and the boy. Kurama knelt down in front of Hiei and the boy. He glanced the boy over. The boy refused to look Kurama in the eyes and instead focused on the floor. Kurama reached out and lifted the boy to meet his eyes. Kurama smiled at the boy, attempting to ease the boy's nerves. The boy visibly relaxed a little, however Kurama could tell he was still really nervous. "Hello, are you hungry?" Kurama asked. The boy glanced down at the floor, and nodded his head. Kurama smiled and took the little boys hand from Hiei's. "Then let's get you some breakfast." Kurama glanced up at Hiei and smiled. He led both the boy and Hiei back into the kitchen. Kurama gave Hiei his breakfast to finish, and served the boy a helping of the left over's. Then Kurama went off to finish instructing the gang on what to do around the den.

Hiei and the boy sat in silence. The boy ate hurriedly as if the food on his plate would disappear. When his plate was finished the boy stood and took his dish to the sink. When he was done with that he stood planted in his spot un sure of what to do next. He glanced about nervously. Hiei finished his own food and took his plate to the sink. He did not miss the very visible cringe from the boy when he came near. Nor did he notice the boy's stench. Hiei lightly griped the boys arm and led him down the halls of the den, and into His and Kurama's room. He released the boy long enough to go digging though his clothing pulling out a Shirt, and a pair of boxers he hoped would fit the kid.

Hiei then took the boys arm lightly again and led him down to the hot spring. Hiei set the clothing down on a bench in the spring's room, and moved to the shelf to gather fresh bathing supplies. He handed the supplies to the boy who stood there confused. After noticing the boys confusion Hiei came to the conclusion the boy didn't know what Hiei was doing. Frowning Hiei got eye level with the boy. "Have you ever taken a bath?" Hiei asked in a soft voice. The boy shook his head negative and glanced worriedly at the spring. Hiei gave out a frustrating sigh and glanced about the room. He couldn't call Kurama in here because he was very busy, and having one of the others might not sit well with the boy. Hiei sighed once more before talking the boy by the arm lightly and leading him over to the shallow end of the Spring. "Take off you dirty pants and get in." Hiei said.

Hiei turned away and gave the boy a little privacy. When he heard light splashes in the water he turned around to see the boy slowly entering the spring. Hiei bent down and rolled up his pant legs, he then moved over and sat on the edge of the spring with the bath supplies next to him. The boy, now almost in the water up this his waist looked a little to scared to move forward any more. Hiei laid out the bath stuff before turning back to call the boy to him. He boy waded slowly over to him coming to a stop right in front of him. "Go under the water real quick and get your head wet." Hiei told the boy. The boys eyes widened at him. "Don't worry, if anything happens I'm here." Hiei reashered the boy, hoping to ease his fear.

The boy glanced worriedly at Hiei before quickly ducking himself under the water. He came back up sputtering, quickly wiping the water from his face. Hiei grabbed the shampoo from the cleaning supplies and poured some on his hand. Telling the boy to close his eyes tightly before applying it to the boys filthy hair. When the boys hair was all suddeds up Hiei told him to lean his head back and wash the sope out. Hiei then repeated this process with the conditioner. Once the boys long white hair was washed out Hiei realized that there were red streaks mixed in naturally with it. Hiei next grabbed a wash cloth and rubbed some sope on it. He gently washed the top half of the boy down before handing the rag and instructing the boy to finish washing the rest. The boy once finished rinsed off, and made way for the shore. Hiei meet him there with a towel and dried the boy off. He then helped the boy dress.

Once they were done Hiei took a better look at the boy. The boys Hair was cut harshly short, it was a mixture of Red and white. He had mostly white cat shaped ears with a little black splashed on the tip. The boys eyes were light blue and had a glowing since to them. The boys skin, even covered in marks was pale and fare. The boy was very small and very underfeed. Their was a Cat like tail, that coiled around the boys waist that was black and white striped. The boy also appeared to be very tiered, heavy bags laid under his eyes. Hiei brought the boy to sit on the bench beside him. He grabbed a comb and slowly brushed the boys hair, using a little bit of his Ki to slowly dry it. The boy was culmed greatly by this and drifted off to sleep at the light touch. Finally when the boys eyes had closed and his hair was dry Hiei lifted him in to his arms and took him to his and Kurama's room. He laid the boy down on the bed and covered him.

Hiei slowly retreated from the room to find the others. He found Kurama in a matter of seconds in the kitchen with Touya. They were obviously preparing Lunch for the busy bunch. Hiei pulled himself up to sit on the counter. Kurama looked up at him and gave a light smile. "Is the boy alright?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nodded his head and leaned back against the wall. "He's a little undernourished, and was clearly exhausted. He fell asleep when I brushed his hair. I laid him down in our room to rest. He's owned Kurama, others will come for him." Hiei stated with concern in his voice.

"We will deal with that when it comes to it. I have no intention of sending him back. No boy should be put though things like that." Kurama said with firmness. Hiei smiled slightly and gave Kurama a kiss on the cheek before going off to help the others.

**Sorry about any rough patches. Any how I hope you Review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone. I'm still looking for an editor so if your interested please msg me! This story soon is going to become rate M. So young people are not going to be able to read it LOL… Hope that you enjoy this. Review please and tell me what you think.**

After the gang ate lunch they all went back to refurbishing the Den. By mid afternoon they had completely finished and had even cleaned out one of the smaller rooms for their new guest. The young boy had managed to sleep through all the hustle and bustle going on in the den. The gang had settled down out side to do some sparing, except for Kurama that is who moved into his and Hiei's bedroom to finish the work in their. He did not expect to find the boy, who was sleeping, wide awake when he walked in. The boys glowing blue eyes looked up at him. Kurama gave a small smile. "Did you rest well?" He asked in a gentle voice as he sat on the bed a little away from the boy. The boy nodded his head. "That's good; you slept most of the afternoon away. Are you thirsty? We could go to the kitchen to get a snack." Kurama suggested. The boy blushed lightly as his stomach growled at the mention of food.

Kurama's smile widened slightly. He helped the boy off the bed and led him into the kitchen. He filled a glass with some ice and water and handed it to the boy. Next he rummaged through the fridge pulling out left over's from lunch. The boy sat at the table and ate the food quickly making Kurama chuckle. Kurama figured the boys eating habits would soon slow down once he learned he was safe.

"My name is Kurama, can I inquire what yours is?" Kurama asked. The boy glanced up from the food and looked puzzled for a minute.

"My… Master didn't give me a name, but some of the other workers call me Keiki." The boy now identified as Keiki replied hesitantly. Kurama smiled slightly and studied the boy.

"Keiki, can you tell me what kind of demons your parents were?" Kurama asked. Keiki's eyebrows crunched together. He looked up at Kurama hesitantly.

"Mom, was a white tiger demon… my… My father was a water demon." Keiki replied hesitantly. His tail uncoiled for a minute before returning around his waist.

"A water cat huh? That's a combination that you don't see to often." Kurama commented. Keiki giggled softly making Kurama's smile. "So would you like to give me a hand? I'm cleaning up the room we were in earlier and would Love your help." Kurama asked. Keiki nodded his head and followed Kurama into the room that he had woken up in.

Kurama and Keiki Rehung all the bed curtains, changed the bedding, and to finish it off dusted the entire room. When they were done the room looked a lot cleaner then when they had started. Once they were done Kurama and Keiki made some lemonade and went out side. As soon as they got outside Keiki ran over to were Hiei was sitting and sat down next to him. Kurama smiled and gave everyone a glass of lemonade. Currently sparing was Jin and Renku, It really wasn't much of a spar more like a training section.

When they were done Kurama stood up and walked out on to the sparing field. Touya got up and meet him on the field. "So are we going to do this for real now?" Touya asked.

"Lets do tournament rules. Person down for 10 seconds louses?" Kurama proposed. Touya smiled and took his fighting stance. Kurama got into his. The others all backed away and sat down to enjoy the show.

Kurama and Touya eyes meet and no one moved for a few minuets then it happened. Touya charged Kurama forming a ice blade around his arm. He slashed at Kurama only to be dodged. Kurama Pulled out his whip and slashed at Touya, who dodged. While Touya dodged he shot ice shards at Kurama who slashed them with his whip. They both came to a stop and meet eyes. Kurama smirked and dropped down to the ground he grabbed a handful of grass and flipped away from Touya. During the flip he tossed the grass at Touya. The grass turned in to blades, witch was heading right for Touya. Touya formed a shield of ice witch got most of the grass blades a few of them nicked him in the leg when he least expected.

Kurama then did a flip back and slashed at Touya with is whip. Touya blacked with his shield. His shield shattered and the whip sliced against his cheek. Touya wiped the blood from his cheek and smirked. The whip that Kurama held suddenly became incased in ice, along with it Kurama's hand. Kurama brought the whip down against a tree causing it to shatter. However when his back was turned Touya jumped his landing a good kick to his back. Kurama landed on the ground he tried to brace with his frozen hand but ended up dropping to the ground. Kurama hissed and flipped over just in time to grabbed another foot aimed for his back. He flipped Touya across the arena causing him to hit a few trees. Kurama then got back on his feet, his hurt hand cradled against his chest.

Touya stood up his eyes glowing blue. Kurama smiled at him. "Games over Touya" Kurama said. Tonya's eyes stopped glowing and he came to a stop.

"What do you mean we are both standing?" Touya asked, you could tell he was a little out of breath. Kurama walked toward him a little and held out his hand. He released a little bit of Ki, and Touya fell to the ground completely unable to move. Touya looked shocked and managed to mumble out "How?" Kurama sighed and leaned against a tree.

"You might have managed to deflect my first seed with you ice shield however you missed the second one I shot at you when I flipped over. It was a good fight. The see I used on you will only paralyze you for about an hour or so. Then you will be able to move once more." Kurama explained before he slid down and sat on the ground. Jin shot up from his seat and went over to check on Touya. He grinned, winked at Kurama, and then heaved the paralyzed Touya up over his shoulder and headed for the den. Kurama shook his head and laughed a little before turning to Hiei. "Hiei love, do you think that you could come and thaw out my hand? This stings a bit." Kurama asked.

Hiei smirked and approached Kurama; he laid his hand on Kurama and allowed his body to melt the ice. When the ice was melted Hiei gave Kurama's hand a rub down bring blood flow back in to it. Keiki had followed Hiei and watched. He had a look of amazement on his face.

Just then Hiei's body stiffened as did everyone else's. Hiei stood and pulled Keiki closer to him. Kurama stood bring out a new whip. The others stood and got battle ready. Then from the bushes a group of Demons emerged. Hiei's eyes widened as he felt Keiki start to shake. Keiki grabbed on to Hiei tightly and tried to practily hide in his side.

There were 9 demons. Two of them were dressed richly, the rest were what appeared to be guards and slave traders. One of the bigger guards approached the fount of the group. "Hand over the boy he is owned property" the guard ordered.

"We will not!" Kurama said stepping forward. He allowed some of his Ki to leak out to the plants in the surrounding area. One of the Royal looking demons stepped forward.

"That boy belongs to me, what rights have you to think you can take him from me." The man hissed out at Kurama as if he was a god. Kurama however just ignored the guy's superior attitude and allowed his Ki to flow out more heavily.

"I have every right to take anything that belongs to you. I am Youko Kurama, Lord Yami's General, and this is Hiei Lord Mukuro's Heir. If you wish to challenge us over this matter I can guarantee that you will not live." Kurama said, a hit of Youko slipping though. His eyes flashed Gold slightly. You could see the fear that struck the guests faces. The royal looking one took a few steps back so that he was protected more or less by his men.

"I apologies, I didn't know. Keep the boy, I have little use for a sniveling runt such as him." The demon said. He swished the cape he wore and then turned away from Kurama and the others. His guards following behind him. Kurama allowed his Ki to calm before turning to the others with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I think that its about time to start dinner. Chuu, Rinku if you would please give me a hand?" Kurama asked as he started off toward the den, Chuu and Rinku right behind him. Shissy giggled from were he was and Bui joined in right after. They both were looking at Hiei. Poor little Keiki was still clinging to him like the work was ending. Hiei rolled his eye at the other before picking Keiki up into his arms and heading toward the den as well.

Once inside he took Keiki in to the now cleared smaller room. He sat down on the bed child still in hands. "Keiki, you can let go now, those guys are gone and you're safe." Hiei said attempting to calm the young one. Keiki's grip loosened a little, and he un berried his face to look up at Hiei. Keiki's face looked of fear; his eyes were blood shot with tears streaming down his cheeks. Hiei's heat clenched when he saw this. He wiped the tears, however beyond that didn't quite know what to do. However that seemed to help out a little, and Keiki started to relax more. He laid his head against Hiei's chest and relaxed.

**Review Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO readers! Sorry that I've been gone so long. I've been working on a BOOK BOOK! Lol, and I'm now working FULL TIME and going to school FULL TIME… so my free time has greatly lessoned… I have as of late been getting lots of reviews asking for more… SO HERE IT IS… UN EDITED! Lol (STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER… MUST BE OK WITH LEMONS) Lemons that… are in this chapter! SO LEMON WARINING! It's my first so BE NICE!

Hiei sat on the bed with Keiki for a while. Keiki had stopped crying and calmed down, now it seemed he was just enjoying the warmth that Hiei provided. Hiei could feel Kurama's Ki heading their way and figured that dinner must be done. He was right when Kurama appeared at the door with a smile on his face. "Hay time for dinner" Kurama said. Keiki stood up his hand still griping on to Hiei's cloke. Kurama smiled at the sight and turned knowing the others where not far behind him.

They weren't the first to get to the dinner table. They were meet there by Rinku, Chuu, Shissy, and Bui, who had set the table. They all took their seats and dished food out to themselves. Keiki had taken the seat next to Hiei, and was still attached to him buy a hand. A few minuets later, Jin and Touya came into the room, Touya limping slightly. They both sat down and the noise level started to increase. Everyone having a marry old time.

When dinner was done the table was cleaned and dishes done. Everyone then went off to do their own thing. Kurama, Hiei, and Keiki found themselves in the library. Kurama sat down with a book; Hiei sat down in front of the chess board and waved Keiki to sit across from him. Keiki sat down and looked over the chess board confused. "What's this?" Keiki asked. Hiei smiled and began to explain the game to Keiki. From there they had a few short games of chess well Kurama read.

About an hour and half later Kurama closed his book and stood up. He walked over behind Hiei to view the game. Keiki had caught on to the game pretty quick and had somehow managed to get Hiei in a bind. Kurama rubbed Hiei's shoulders and lean down placing a kiss on his cheek. He then reached over the board and moved Hiei's piece for him. This allowed Hiei to call check. Keiki pouted and studied the board for a minute before moving his horse to take out the piece that Kurama had moved. Kurama smiled at the boy and moved a final piece bringing poor Keiki into check mate.

"You caught on to that fast, I commend you Keiki. Hiei love im going to go take a bath, care to join me?" Kurama asked.

"That sounds great. Keiki are you going to be fine on your own?" Hiei asked. Keiki gave a small nod and began to reset the chess board. Hiei and Kurama left the room and headed for their bed room both grabbing a change of clothing and bathing supplies before heading to the hot spring. Kurama had vines cover the door to give them some privacy. They both removed their clothing and got in the spring after they washed themselves they both opted for relaxing in the hot spring. Hiei sat himself in Kurama's lap and lay on his chest.

~~~ WARNING THE NEXT SEAN IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! YAOI LEMON!~~~

Kurama lent his head down and kissed and sucked on the side of Hiei's neck. Hiei tilted his head to the side to expose his neck more. Kurama brought his hand around to Hiei's front and ran his hands up his chest to his exposed nipples. Kurama trailed his fingers lightly around Hiei's nipples causing Hiei to take a sharp breath. Kurama smiled and tweaked Hiei's nipples causing Hiei to jump and pull away from Kurama.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei asked well rubbing his abused nipples. Kurama smiled and reached out pulling Hiei to straddle his lap, this time to face him.

"Just trust me Hiei, your going to enjoy this." Kurama said. He pulled Hiei's body closer and captured one of Hiei's nipples in his moth. Hiei gasped again and gripped on to Kurama shoulder as his nipple was sucked. The pleasure made his toes curl. Kurama pulled away and moved on to the other one. Hiei moaned and made a purring nose. Kurama picked Hiei up and turned him around to sit on the ledge of the spring, all the while continuing his antics. By now Hiei had completely relaxed into the sensation. Kurama pulled away smiling when Hiei gave a grown of displeasure. Kurama placed a kiss on Hiei's lips before slowly descending down Hiei's front.

Kurama stopped at Hiei's belly button and dipped his tong in briefly. Hiei squirmed a little and glared down at Kurama. Kurama smirked back up at him, and continued down. When he came to Hiei's nether reigns he bypassed them and moved to his inner thigh and all the way down to his toes. Here he stopped and sucked on Hiei's big toe for a minute before taking his foot in one hand and grabbing the other. He pulled both of them apart and ran his hands lightly back up. When he got back to Hiei's nether regain he glanced up and Hiei before running his tong across Hiei's cock. Hiei's breath hitched and his hands gripped on to Kurama's shoulders once more. Kurama didn't waste a second before engulfing Hiei in his moth. Hiei through his head back in pleasure, his back arched. Kurama sucked greedily at the now engorged Membrane in his moth. His own cock sprang quickly to life at the sight of Hiei in pleasure.

Kurama pulled away not long after, to prevent Hiei from cuming before he wanted him to. Hiei groaned and panted as Kurama pulled away. Kurama stood back for a minute and waited for Hiei to calm down a little. When Hiei looked up and meet his eye Kurama moved closer and scooped Hiei back up and resettled him in his lap facing him. He sat back down on the bench in the water. Kurama traced his hands lightly down Hiei's back and allowed them to settle on his bottom. "So my love what do you think so far?" Kurama asked. Hiei panted a little and nodded his head.

Kurama chuckled and pulled Hiei onto his knees. He pulled Hiei close and had him lean against him. Kurama then dropped his hand down to his cock and started to lightly palm it. Hiei moaned loudly and leaned heavily against Kurama. Kurama brought his other hand down to Hiei's peaking hole. Kurama circled one finger around it and applied a little pressure, before slowly pushing in one finger. Hiei gasped and clenched around the finger. Kurama stilled, keeping the finger inside. His hand up front traveled down to Hiei's sack and foundeled them. Hiei's tight passage relaxed a bit, and his head lolled its self on to Kurama's neck. Kurama wiggled the finger around before slowly inserting a second one. This time Hiei hissed and his whole body stiffened up. Kurama paused once more and allowed Hiei more time to relax. This time however Hiei pulled away slightly. Kurama released his sack to hold Hiei still against him.

"'Rama, what?' Hiei asked, his body ridged.

"Relax Hiei, I know that its uncomfterable and might hurt a bit at first but trust me it gets a lot better." Kurama reashered. Hiei grunted and leaned back against Kurama his hands warping around Kurama's neck. Kurama kissed the side of Hiei's neck and dropped his hand back down to Hiei's cock. When he was sure Hiei was droning in pleasure he began to move the two fingers around searching for the one spot. Hiei's breath hitched and his entire body tingled with the sudden pleasure of his pleasure spot being touched. Kurama smiled and added a third finger, Hiei this time only stiffened up for a second before being over come by the pleasure of Kurama stroking his prostate. Kurama kept this up until he felt that Hiei was about to cum before he stopped once more. Hiei was panting and griping tightly on to Kurama.

Kurama pulled Hiei in to a deep kiss as he shifted Hiei around in his lap a bit. Once he was lined up with Hiei puckered hole he slowly brought Hiei down on to his shaft. Hiei dug his claws into Kurama's shoulders as his tight ring was penetrated by the head of Kurama's cock. Hiei's body went stiff and Kurama paused his descend. Kurama Sighed and rubbed Hiei's hips. "Relax Hiei, the longer it takes to put it in the more its going to hurt. Just take a deep breath and brace yourself. You're going to feel great real soon." Kurama assured Hiei. Hiei took a deep breath and relaxed as much as he could. When Kurama felt him relax he started pulling Hiei down on his cock once more. Hiei's held his breath and bit his lip as he descended.

Kurama moaned as he was finally sheathed inside Hiei. Hiei sat still and unmoving, his breath coming out in pants. Not long after, once Kurama felt Hiei relax, Kurama took hold of Hiei's hips and started rocking. Hiei gasped and griped on to Kurama shoulders once more. Kurama took that as a sign to continue. He griped Hiei's hips, lifted him, and thrust in angling to hit Hiei's prostate just right. Hiei's body arched and he tossed his head back in a silent scream. Kurama groaned and continued thrusting hitting Hiei's prostate each time. Hiei started gasping and meowing in times with the thrusts. Kurama could tell that the pressure was building and knew that Hiei would not last much longer.

Kurama paused and removed Hiei's hands from his shoulders. He then flipped Hiei around so that Hiei's hands were clutching the edge of the spring and he was on his knees. Kurama purred and started thrusting again. With the new position, Kurama wrapped one of his hands around Hiei's body and took hold of his cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Hiei's gasps and meows turned in to load cries of pleasure. Kurama felt Hiei tighten and knew this was it. Hiei released in to his hand with a scream. Kurama gave one final thrust into the tight tunnel and released. He pulled Hiei close, turned, and sat still buried deep in Hiei.

~~~ END OF LEMON~~~

Once Kurama came down from his high he slowly lifted Hiei off him. He was a little surprised when he found out his little love had passed out in his pleasure high. Kurama rinsed them both off then rose out of the water. He wrapped Hiei in a towel and laid him down on a hammock he had his vines weave. He then dried and dressed himself. He put a pair of boxers on Hiei and then picked him up and headed off to their bed room. He rolled his eyes at Jin and Touya who winked at them when he passed them in the hall way.

Kurama laid Hiei down on their bed before going off to find Keiki. He found the boy sleeping on a sofa in the library. He picked Keiki up and carried the boy to his bed room. Once Keiki was tucked in to his bed Kurama grew some dim lamp weeds and shut the door behind him. Kurama returned to his bed room and climbed into bed with Hiei. Hiei cuddled up against Kurama. And they both went to sleep.

THERE ya go! Please REVIEW! Tell me how I did (blushes shyly)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been a while… here is the next chapter of my story… it gets it kinky. I don't know if will freak out because of the Lemon. But its got a yummy lemon in it with some kink. Enjoy…

(Insert Disclamier here… I don't own nadda but the plot and new charaters!)

Kurama woke up the next morning to the presences of someone else in the bed room. He didn't feel threatened, quite the opposite he felt comforted knowing the presences was there. Kurama opened his eyes and sat up a little looking over to were the presence was. Keiki sat in a chair next to their bed. The boy was looking at his legs as they swung back and fourth. Kurama smiled at the boy. "Good morning Keiki." Kurama said startling the boy out of his thoughts. Keiki smiled at Kurama and hoped off the chair to stand next to the bed facing Kurama.

"I woke up and didn't know what to do. So I came in here to wait for you guys" Keiki said shyly. Kurama smiled reasheringly.

"Well, you're welcome to do what ever you wish. Just don't be to noisey; you should be respectful to the others well they are still sleeping." Kurama said. Keiki smiled and ran out of the room. Kurama turned his attention down to Hiei who was still cuddled up against his chest. Kurama knew that when Hiei woke up he was going to probably be sore, but he had a plant that would help him. Kurama laid in bed and ran his hands though Hiei's hair for about an hour before Hiei gave any kind of sign that he was waking up.

With a moan Hiei slowly became aware of Kurama's petting. He buried his face in to Kurama chest and sighed in comfort. After a minute he opened his eyes and glance up at Kurama who smiled at him. "Good morning love. How do you feel?" Kurama asked. Hiei moved to sit up, but was meet with a shocking pain jumping up his spine. He hissed and rolled on to his belly.

"I hurt." Hiei said simply. Kurama chuckled and sat up.

"Well, I have a plant to help you out, and you're just going to love how it's administered." Kurama commented. Hiei turned his head on his side and peered up at Kurama. Kurama smiled and dashed under the covers. Hiei pulled him self up on to his elbows and glanced back. Kurama straddled Hiei's legs, grabbed his boxers and yanked them off. He tossed them off some were on the other side of the room. Vines came down and covered the door completely. Hiei's face had turned completely red.

"Fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama sat up allowing the blanket to fall down to their feet. Kurama flipped back over to the other side of the bed and sat down he grabbed Hiei and pulled him up to straddle his lap.

~~~ Kinky Lemon Sean ~~~~

Kurama reached into his hair and drew out a seed, placing it on the bed behind Hiei. He feed his Ki to it and it began to grow. The plant was more like a vine with small buds covering it. The small buds gave off a slippery green slime. Hiei had glanced back and watched it grow and now felt a little weary. Kurama reached out for the plant and pumped it a little covering his hand in the green goop. He then brought his hand to Hiei bottom and started to cover the area around the Hiei's hole. Hiei hissed as the sensitive area was touched. However quickly the area became numb and the pain disappeared. Hiei relaxed a little, and when Kurama realized this he smiled and Dipped a finger into the abused hole. Hiei bit his lip as fire raced up his spine. He dug his nails into Kurama's shoulder. The pain then quickly disappeared and Hiei once more began to relax.

Kurama pulled his hands away and griped Hiei's hips holding them in place. He leant down and caught Hiei in a affectionate kiss. Well he had Hiei distracted Kurama commanded the vine to wrap its self around Hiei's leg slithering up it. The end of the vine lengthened quite a bit, the tip traveling to were Kurama's Fingers had just been. Then with out warning the vine thrust in to Hiei, causing him to brake away from the kiss and gasp. Kurama pulled him close and rubbed his back. In no time the vine was thrusting in and out of Hiei, causing him to gasp and moan. Kurama purred at the sight of his lover weathering in pleasure. Kurama dropped his hand down between their legs and griped both their cocks in his hand and started to pump. In no time they both exploded on to their chests.

Hiei leaned against Kurama his breathing quite ragged, a little moan here and there from the still thrusting vine. Kurama dropped his head down to suck on Hiei's neck. Soon Hiei was thrusting back once more against the vine, his need reawakened once more. Kurama licked his lips at the sigh and laid Hiei down on his back, never halting the vine. Kurama moved to sit in front of him getting a full view of Hiei though his legs. He watched as Hiei's blood filled cock bob up and down as Hiei moved his hips. Kurama leant down and took Hiei's engorged cock in his mouth sucking it hard. Hiei cried out and entangled his hands in Kurama's hair, thrusting wildly against both sensations. In no time Hiei screamed his release once again, Kurama didn't hesitate to drink down every drop. Kurama withdrew the vine and shrank it back down to the seed.

~~~~~ End of Lemon~~~~

Hiei laid panting, lids half open, his hands released Kurama's hair and came to lay next to him on the bed. Kurama sat up and licked his lips. He gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the bed. Kurama grabbed a rag and went over to the small fountain on the side of the room that moved clean water through the room. He dipped the cloth in the water and wiped off his front. He then moved over to the exzosted Hiei on the bed. After cleaning Hiei off Kurama tossed the cloth in a dirty basked and got him self dressed. He pulled his hair up into a bun and moved to settle on the edge of the bed. Hiei, still slightly out of breath turned his head to look at him. "How was that for curing pains?" Kurama teased. Hiei's face turned red causing Kurama to chuckle. "I'm going to go cook breakfast, I'm sure Keiki would love to help me. When you feel up to it come join us." Kurama teased.

Kurama pulled the curtain down to cover the door on his way out. He headed toward the kitchen, as he passed the library he wasn't surprised to find Keiki sitting looking through a book with pictures in it. "Keiki, would you like to come help me cook breakfast?" Kurama asked. Keiki looked up from his book and smiled. He got up and ran over to Kurama and grabbed his hand. Kurama smiled at Keiki and they walked to the kitchen. Kurama began to cook with the aid of Keiki. It wasn't long that some of the others woke up and gathered in the Living room talking. Hiei joined them in the kitchen just as breakfast was getting done. Hiei and Keiki were giving the job of setting the table. They then all sat down and began eating.

"So, I looks as though we will be going back to our training ground today." Touya said, drawing Kurama's attention.

"So you were only staying to have a rematch?" Kurama commented. Touya nodded his head and looked around to the others.

"You beat me again; it looks as though we still have much to improve on." Touya Said. Everyone agreed with him. Kurama nodded and after that there was only light conversation. When breakfast was done the gang went off to pack their stuff. Kurama and Keiki finished up the dishes and Hiei just hung out in the kitchen. When everyone was done and packed Hiei and Kurama wished them luck as they set off.

"Well, I guess this mean that our vacation has finally begun." Hiei commented. Kurama looked down at him and smirked.

"Yes, well I figured since it was still early in the day we should take Keiki shopping. He needs clothing, and toys." Kurama suggested. Hiei turned to Keiki who was once again clinging on to his cloak.

"How does that sound to you?" Hiei asked. Keiki looked up at him his eyes wide.

"No ones ever bought me anything. You really don't have to." Keiki said shyly. Kurama's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"What's the point of having a child if you can't spoil him?" Kurama said. Keiki's eyes widened in surprise. Hiei smiled as well and swooped Keiki up in to his arms.

"Shell we go?" Hiei asked. Keiki nodded, and with that they were off.

What did you think? Review for me! Let me know I still have followers and I'll add another chapter!


End file.
